To Grant a Wish
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: When Brittany receives a letter from the "Make a Wish" Foundation, how will she handle a sad and awful truth of a child's death? Rated T for extreme sadness, Warning I actually cried while writing this, so if you cry easily then just a heads up. R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy. CGI version


**Opening Statement:** hey there Fanfiction, this is another story... shocker I know, but this is going to be a bit of a sad story. See I just had the thought about the chipettes and chipmunks being celebrities and was thinking, "How likely is it that they'd receive a letter from the Make a Wish foundation?"... yeah that's all that needs to be said as I can't even think about the idea without getting teary eyed. Yes I'm sensitive, but I'm pretty sure the story I'm going to tell is going to jerk some tears from your eyeballs too! So don't judge me!

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Cleo, Amani and Julian belong to me.

* * *

 **To Grant a Wish.**

Dave was going through the mail today, nothing interesting so far, a bill, a royalty cheque, a letter from a fan, the usual. But today something caught Dave's eye, as one letter was addressed to Brittany, and it was from the "Make a Wish" foundation, "Brittany! You got a letter here!" Dave shouted, causing Brittany to groan and roll out of bed, groggily making her way to the kitchen and hopping up to the table top, "Is it important? I was sleeping so nicely in there," Brittany said, yawning as she stretched a bit, no sooner Dave opening the envelope and removed the letter, unfolding it and placing it down so Brittany could read it.

"'Dear Brittany, we here at the Make a Wish foundation extend a warm welcome and request your presence for the sake of a young man named Collin James, who was diagnosed with terminal stomach cancer quite recently. He has requested that, before he dies, he'd like to take his favorite singer to his highschool prom as his date, this of course being you Brittany. Sincerly, the Make a Wish foundation.'" Brittany read, causing her eyes to widen and then she nodded, "Of course I'll go, why wouldn't I? It'd be heartless not to go," Brittany replied, as Dave nodded and took the letter, reading for a number to call, even as Brittany rushed off to get ready, startling Alvin as she literally leaped over the bed and started rummaging through her clothing, "Brittany! What are you doing?" Alvin asked, as Brittany growled and then finally pulled out her sparkling pink dress, the one she wore for the IMA's, "Oh i got a letter from the Make a Wish foundation, some kid wants me to go be his date to the prom before he dies," Brittany replied, Alvin growling and about to shout his displeasure at the thought, then it clued in that she had said it was a request from a dying child, causing him to hold his tongue, "Okay, Would've been nice to get this info after I'm fully awake, but go on Britt," Alvin said, as Brittany put on the dress and ran back out to Dave. For his part, Dave looked a bit sad, which confused Brittany to no end, "Dave? What's wrong?" Brittany asked, as her human guardian glanced down and wiped a tear from his eye, "I just called the foundation to confirm you were going to go, and they informed me that due to backlogs in the mail system... Collin James died before he could have his wish granted." Dave explained, causing Brittany's eyes to widen a bit, then they welled with tears as a feeling of guilt struck her, for once in her career she had failed her fans, or at least one of them, "Is there a return address for the parents of Collin?" Brittany asked, as Dave looked the letter over and nodded, "Yeah, it's right here why?" Dave asked, as Brittany put on a sad smile and wiped her eyes, "Because I'm not going to make his parents think I blew their son off." Brittany explained, as she then started discussing what to do for the parents of the deceased.

* * *

(at the home of Mr. and Mrs. James)

Mr. James was going through his mail, and as he did so a pink envelope caught his eye, "Hon, come here!" he called out, his wife coming in and looking to the envelope, the color making her gasp, "You don't think?" she said, as Mr. James opened the envelope and pulled out a DVD in a jewl case, the label reading "My Condolences" on it, along with a small letter, "Dear Mr and Mrs James, I am deeply sorry that I wasn't able to grant your son's wish. I could go into more detail but anything that I wish to say to you is on the enclosed DVD, Sincerly, Brittany Seville." he read, the two looking to each other and then going to their living room, popping the disc into their DVD player and letting it start up, revealing a video of the pink clad chipette herself, "Hi, I'm Brittany Seville, and I'd like you to know that I am deeply sorry for the loss of your son, and had the letter from the foundation made it to me sooner I'd have been honored to attend his prom night and let him call me his girlfriend for the time." the recording Brittany said, causing the parents to cover their mouths, even as the recording of Brittany spoke again, "It is for this reason that I am having my human guardian, David Seville help me in performing a special tribute for your son... I'd also like to say that I may not have lost anyone special in my own life, but in the events that transpired after receiving the letter from the foundation, and finding out your son had succumbed to cancer, I felt as though something inside me had died, I had failed a loving fan, and I wasn't going to let that haunt me," the recording of Brittany said, then in the video she turned and signalled to Dave, the human nodding and playing a couple scales on the piano, as video Brittany spoke once more, "This is a private recording, you two will be the first and only ones to hear this... I dedicate this song to your child, Collin James," video Brittany said, as the piano started to play a certain tune, one the parents recognized and began to tear up over.

" _Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance,_

 _For the break that will make it okay._

 _There's always some reason, to feel not good enough,_

 _And it's hard at the end of the day."_ video Brittany sang, as the parents smiled sadly at the display of kindness, even as the cat door silently opened and a certain pink chipette hopped into the house, making her way to the living room and eventually to the left side of the couch, keeping herself out of sight and letting the video play out.

" _I need some distraction, oh beautiful release,_

 _Memories seep from my veins._

 _They may be empty and weightless, and maybe,_

 _I'll find some peace tonight."_ video Brittany sang, as visible tears started to roll down her furry cheeks, the real Brittany currently hiding having a similar effect as she tried to keep quiet, even as the parents openly sobbed, not upset but rather overjoyed with the message of kindness sent their way.

" _In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here,_

 _From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear._

 _You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie,_

 _You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here."_ video Brittany sang, at this point closing her eyes as tears nearly streamed down her face, the parents using each other for support as they nearly broke down and cried, but each staying strong for the other, even as the real Brittany hiding in the room bit her lip to keep from making any sound, she wanted her being with them to be a surprise.

" _So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn,_

 _There's vultures and thieves at your back._

 _The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies,_

 _That you make up for all that you lack."_ video Brittany continued, even as she dropped to her knees, not as part of her performance but in genuine reaction to the emotions swirling around her at the time, the parents letting tears stream down their faces as real Brittany sat on the floor and silently cried, not realizing at the time just how much emotions she had put into her dedication to the parents deceased son.

" _It don't make no difference, escaping one last time,_

 _It's easier to believe._

 _This sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness,_

 _That brings me to my knees."_ video Brittany sang, as the real Brittany closed her eyes and just let silent tears stream down her face, having to bite into her own fist to keep from making any sort of sound as she sat there and listened, and it didn't help to be hearing the parents openly crying now, both in pain at the memory of their son and in joy at this private tribute.

" _In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here,_

 _From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear._

 _You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie,_

 _In the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here."_ at this point video Brittany had broken down and just started to cry freely, though at the same time she kept on going, this bringing the parents to sit on the couch behind them, even as the real Brittany sighed and started to slowly climb up the side of the couch.

" _You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here."_ video Brittany sang the last line, the parents sobbing against each other even as the real Brittany made it to the top of the couch, just as the video cut and showed a newly composed Brittany on the screen, a sad smile on her face, "This was a private performance of Sarah McLachlan's song "In The Arms Of An Angel", dedicated to your now deceased child Mr. and Mrs. James, again I am deeply sorry for your loss... but there's more to this message," video Brittany said, causing the parents to look up from the others shoulder and gaze at the TV screen, "You see, even though a video can show a great many things, I personally believe in saying something face to face, so if you could look to your left please, I have something to say," video Brittany explained, just as the video cut out altogether, causing the two parents to glance to their left and gasp at the sight, Brittany Seville herself standing right next to them, a sad smile on her face as she approached the two humans, "Mr. and Mrs. James, I'd like to pass not only mine, but my entire family's condolences to you for the loss of your son, and personally I'd like to say that I'm deeply sorry for not having been there for your son's prom night. In exchange, I'm going to stay here and spend the day with you, as I'm sure it's what your son Collin would've wanted." Brittany explained, the two parents smiling and then pulling Brittany into a hug, "Thank you, for this wonderful gift and the dedication." Mrs. James said, as Brittany smiled and hugged back, "You're welcome ma'am, now how about we try to put the sadness aside and go out shopping, my treat," Brittany suggested, causing the parents to gasp, "We couldn't accept something like that-" "Sir, I'm an award winning teenage singing chipmunk, I have enough money to spoil you both for at least a little while, and besides... it's probably what your son would've wanted." Brittany explained, as the parents smiled to each other and then got up, "Let us get dressed first okay Miss," Mr. James said, causing Brittany to chuckle a bit, "Just call me Brittany, no formalities today, just treat me like you would a friend," Brittany replied, as she watched the human couple go off to their room to get dressed, leaving Brittany to look around, spotting a framed photograph of Collin, the pink chipette leaping up to it and looking the boy over, he looked to be no older than fifteen, and was wearing a three piece suit and a wig, the chemo-therapy having taken his hair at the time of the picture being taken. Brittany smiled at the image, and then placed a kiss to her fingers and pressed her fingers to the image of Collin, "Rest in peace Collin," she said, as she heard the parents return, leaping back to the couch and then to Mrs. James's purse, allowing her to carry the pink clad chipette out to their car for their day on the town.

* * *

So... how was it? Did I get you right in the feels? If not than it's fine. Now for those who may not know the "Make A Wish Foundation" is a real thing that helps terminally ill children have their wishes granted, and these can be anything from a day at a theme park, to having a full day visit from someone famous that they like. For this reason I found myself thinking that the chipmunks and chipettes must receive letters like this every once in a while, and this struck me... actually truth be told I was in the middle of a different story altogether and this idea showed up in the writing, and I couldn't stop myself from literally deleting what I had just typed up and typing this sad story up. Don't worry, the random moment will hopefully cheer you up a bit.

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin, Simon and Theodore dressed as pirates and knocking at Brittany's bedroom door*

Alvin: Open the door poppet! We know you have it!

Simon & Theodore: Yargh!

*Brittany opens the door and gives the three brothers a confused look*

Brittany: What are you doing?

Alvin: We came for the booty!

Theodore: Yeah, the precious booty!

Simon: Argh!

*Brittany rolls her eyes and shakes her head*

Brittany: Alright.

Alvin, Simon & Theodore: YES!

*Brittany again rolls her eyes and then turns around, bending over slightly and begins to twerk, causing the three brothers to become confused*

Alvin: What the devil?

Brittany: You said you wanted the booty...

Alvin, Simon & Theodore: AWW BUGGER!


End file.
